(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of molding compounds. In particular the present invention is directed towards molding compounds of either diallyl orthophthalate or diallyl isophthalate (both hereinafter referred to as DAP) containing encapsulated water.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to add water to molding compounds in order to obtain the proper filling of molds, in particular complicated mold configurations. The common practice is to mix water directly into the molding compound. While this addition of water allows for the proper filling of an intricate mold configuration it does present some complications. If the water and molding compound are stored as a mixture, some water will be lost due to evaporation. This reduces the shelf life of the mixture and may result in improper filling of the mold if not enough water is present.
If the water is added just prior to molding, the mixing step must be performed each time molding is performed. This increases the time required for molding. Also, the addition of the water at the time of molding in a molding factory situation can lead to inconsistencies in the amount and manner of water addition.